The Chaecook123 Movie (1998)
Plot Lois Griffin is pregnant after eating a big weenier, which everyone believes will be a asshole. Lois goes into labor during the baby shower and her friends rush her to the hospital, even though she wasn't due until the following week. While this is happening, the kids crawl off and explore a nursery area before being found by the other parents. When the adults is finally born after a montage of past lives, it is actually a boy and they name him Beter, after a relative of Lois. Beter quickly becomes a very spoiled baby, crying non-stop for attention, keeping all of the toys for himself and refusing to share with that retard. After a particularly nasty fight between Tommy and Dil over Tommy's teddy bear, Stu has a The ChaeCook123 Movie (1998) poster.jpg big wiener with a day of Train People with the total bitch he was about being a big brother and the responsibility he now has, assuring him that one day he will be happy to have Dil as his little brother. He also gives Tommy a locket with a picture of Tommy and Dil taped together and a watch inside, which he calls his "sponsitility" (his term for responsibility). When Dil pushes the other babies too far, they decide to take him back to the hospital despite Tommy's disapproval and end up driving recklessly through the streets in a Reptar Wagon which Stu had built for a contest. Along the way, Dil had secretly stolen Angelica's Cynthia doll, which prompts her to take Spike and they embark on a quest to find the babies. The babies eventually crash in the woods, where they realize that they are lost. They spot a ranger's cabin where they believe a "lizard" (a mispronunciation of wizard) lives, and decide to go there, believing that it can take them home. After an encounter with a gang of runaway circus monkeys, Dil is taken away by them. Tommy vows to find Dil by himself, because Chuckie, Phil, and Lil agree they are better off without him. Meanwhile, the parents find out that the babies are missing and try to find them. However, it becomes a media sensation with numerous news reporters constantly asking the adults questions; one of these reporters is Rex Pester, who irritates Betty to no end with his rather insensitive comments on the status of the babies. Tommy eventually finds Dil during a storm, and are forced to take shelter under a tree. But as Tommy tries to take care of him, Dil selfishly drinks all of the milk and keeps the large blanket for himself, which leads to the blanket tearing in half and Tommy falling into a puddle of mud. Tommy finally snaps and very nearly pours banana baby food on Dil for the monkeys to take him away, but Tommy's rage and the storm's lightning and thunder frighten Dil so much that he sees the error of his ways and turns over a new leaf. They reconcile and sleep peacefully. After the storm, the other babies find Tommy and Dil, and after running into Angelica and Spike they make their way to the "lizard." While on a bridge, they are confronted by the monkeys but are then scared off by a wolf, who has been hunting down the babies since they arrived in the woods. Spike intervenes and fights the wolf until they both fall from the bridge to their apparent deaths. Meanwhile, Stu, who has been looking for the babies via an aircraft he made, finally finds them, but crash lands into the ranger's cabin. Believing he is the "lizard," the babies wish for Spike back instead of going home. Stu falls through the bridge and finds Spike, who actually survived the fall. The babies are then reunited with their families, and the monkeys with their circus owners. The monkeys attack Rex Pester, much to Betty's amusement. The families return home and the babies accept Dil as one of the group.